kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Girls
is an idol group developed by Avex Trax and Ishimori Productions to commemorate the Kamen Rider Series' 40th anniversary in 2011. ホビー マイコミジャーナル|accessdate=2010-11-29|date=2010-11-29}} Each of the group's current members represent one of the protagonists of the Kamen Rider Series. The group made their premiere at an event featuring members of Columbia Music Entertainment's Project.R group, the musical collaboration who provides music for the Super Sentai series. The group's debut single was , which will be accompanied by the song . The group's debut songs were played on the DJ HURRY KENN Ride the Groove Internet radio program, the successor to the Wind Wave radio programs from the Kamen Rider W series. The Kamen Rider Girls, along with Rider Chips, performed the ending themes for Kamen Rider Wizard. Members Each of the Kamen Rider Girls had wore the transformation belt used by the Rider they represented until November of 2016. It was announced in January 2016 that they would no longer wear the belts of individual season as for to better support the entire Kamen Rider series as a whole. A new member did not join during the run of Drive, Ex-Aid, and Build. Current Members * **Birthdate: 27 February 1992 **Birthplace: Kanagawa Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider OOO **Membership: 2010-present **Special skill: smile, eating lemons **Hobby: badminton, swimming * **Birthdate: 31 January 1994 **Birthplace: Tokyo **Represents: Kamen Rider Wizard **Membership: 2012-present **Special skill: Piano **Hobby: Playing games * **Birthdate: 5 September 1994 **Birthplace: Kyoto **Represents: Kamen Rider Gaim **Membership: 2013-present **Special skill: English conversation **Hobby: Watching movies * **Birthdate: 7 November 1991 **Birthplace: Hyogo **Represents: Kamen Rider Ghost **Membership: 2015-present **Special skill: Dance, choreography, baseball **Hobby: Fashion, dance Former Members * **Birthdate: 22 January 1990 **Birthplace: Hiroshima **Represents: Kamen Rider Ryuki **Membership: 2010-2011 **Special skill: singing, can sleep anywhere **Hobby: nails, bowling * **Birthdate: 17 December 1990 **Birthplace: Aichi Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Kiva **Membership: 2010-2015 **Special skill: computers, composing music **Hobby: surfing the net * **Birthdate: 5 February 1992 **Birthplace: Shiga Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Den-O **Membership: 2010-2016 **Special skill: speed reading, diet **Hobby: improving herself * **Birthdate: 26 April 1990 **Birthplace: Okayama Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Blade **Membership: 2010-2016 **Special skill: writing characters **Hobby: kickboxing * **Birthdate: 21 November 1992 **Birthplace: Oita, Oita Prefecture **Represents: Kamen Rider Fourze **Membership: 2011-2017 **Special skill: Basketball **Hobby: Make friends Appearances in series *Three members of the group appeared in a crowd during Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals. *Kamen Rider Girls Nao Yasuda, Erica Yoshizumi, Kaori Nagura, Hitomi Isaka, and Mitsuki Endo appeared in episode 26 of Kamen Rider Fourze. *The Kamen Rider Girls appeared as the Kamen Rider Sorcerer attacked in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land. *The Kamen Rider Girls appeared as Beat Riders Team Pop Up in both the Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale portion of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle and in the series' eighteenth episode. *Hitomi Isaka and Mitsuki Endo appear in Kamen Rider Drive as Nina Kisaragi and Satsuki Yamabuki respectively. *Chisato Akita appeared on the Kamen Rider Drive drama CD, Kamen Rider Mach's Dream. Shocker Girls .]] The Kamen Rider Girls became the for their single "SSS ～Shock Shocker Shockest～". Discography *Let's Go Rider Kick 2011 - April 20, 2011 *KAMEN RIDER V3 - August 3, 2011 * - March 14, 2012 *Last Engage - November 21, 2012 *Mystic Liquid - November 21, 2012 *Just the Beginning - February 27, 2013 *alteration - March 20, 2013 *Go get'em - May 22, 2013 *SSS ~Shock Shocker Shockest~ - July 24, 2013 *Missing piece - September 4, 2013 *E-X-A (Exciting×Attitude) - December 25, 2013 *Mission Complete - March 8, 2014 *exploded - March 19, 2014 *Break the shell - June 25, 2014 *SUPER BEST - April 1, 2015 *UNLIMITED DRIVE - September 9, 2015 *Next stage - January 13, 2016 *Rush N' Crash/Movin'on - August 17, 2016 *Just You & Me - July, 2016 *B.A.T.T.L.E G.A.M.E - March 15, 2017 *invincible - August 23, 2017 *EX-AID - October 17, 2017 *proud of you - January 24, 2018 Gallery Current Isaka_hitomi.jpg|Hitomi Isaka Akita_Chisato.jpg|Chisato Akita 『咲いて』_Kamen_Rider_Girls_Representing_Kamen_Rider_Gaim.jpg|Tomomi Jiena Sumi kuroda-ayako.jpg|Ayako Kuroda Former Hirukawa_yukari.jpg|Yurika Hirokawa Nagura kaori.jpg|Kaori Nagura Yoshizumi erika.jpg|Erica Yoshizumi Yasuda_nao.jpg|Nao Yasuda Endou_mitsuki.jpg|Mitsuki Endo References External links *Kamen Rider Girls' Official Website *Kamen Rider Girls at Wikipedia *Kamen Rider Girls at (JAP) Wikipedia Category:Bands Category:Singers Category:Actors